


Locked

by Hotalando



Series: Core [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Revelations, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: There was only one thing to surprise Jinbei: What their lockers intended to hide were no secrets to anyone, not even the dirty ones.





	Locked

Upon joining the crew, Jinbei knew enough that in the overall prospect, nothing could surprise him anymore. Anyone who met the Strawhat Pirates would after only minutes realize what kind of people they were and he would in a way betray his age and level of experience if he were surprised of what a circus life with them actually was. Although he tended to think he was getting too old for most of it, the longer he stayed with them, the harder it got to withstand their shenanigans. 

One might think that most of the childlike, loud and mischievous behavior had its spring with their captain and anyone close enough was only caught up in the stream. But Jinbei soon noticed that every constellation of relationship within the crew had its very own unique level of craziness. And he was not at all surprised about it. Didn’t it make sense? However these kinds of dynamics were rare among pirate crews. 

Still, he encountered characteristics that didn’t surprise him after all but he wouldn’t have expected in the first place. Or truly believed if someone had told him. 

Scheduled chores were necessary onboard, or at least a fixed plan of what was to be done by whom. What life on the seas as part of a pirate crew was like, what tasks it demanded, it wasn’t new to him. To have his name written on the week plan of dishwashing and setting the table—since there were set meal times if the seas were calm enough—was something to get used to. Along with other cleaning plans, including the laundry and mowing the lawn, Jinbei could admit to have been surprised, a little. But didn’t they seem like a family anyway? They definitely functioned like one.

After some time it was obvious how the Strawhats were even more different from any other crew that he had ever heard of or seen. 

Apparently, there were only few things kept secret within the men’s quarter, well, mostly because it wasn’t possible. So locker doors weren’t usually shut—except of Chopper’s, who had some of his valuable medical books there—or at least opened many times for Jinbei to receive an impression of their contents. Therefore he wasn’t surprised to find objects of each crew mate’s hobby in their lockers, and only a little to find every one of them set up with a stack of outfits for every occasion there could ever be. (Though not being the oldest, it still made him feel very _old-fashioned_.)

Or those dirty magazines in Sanji’s locker. Or similar magazines in Brook’s, who openly presented them every other time, especially to Sanji. Nor did it surprise Jinbei how Franky would take glimpse at times, and that Zoro seemed very uninterested to say the least. Rather it was the way he found out about their kinks and quirks, and sometimes it crushed his knowledge in human nature.

There was this day when Jinbei had stepped into the men’s quarter to find their captain when—  
“LUFFY! Did YOU rip pages out of my magazines again?” Sanji had bellowed, one hand already curled into the culprit’s collar, “It WAS you, wasn’t it?” _Again?_

Unlike most times when caught in the act, almost, Luffy hadn’t budged or denied the accusation. He had put a hand atop Sanji’s, his voice calm with a hint of cleverness, “If you let me see them, I wouldn’t have to.” 

“You can buy your own! Instead of destroying mine! Last time I was stupid enough to lend you one and you remember what happened?” Sanji had seemed furious while Jinbei had been caught in a paralysis caused by the question on his mind: _Again?_

Luffy had looked towards the ceiling as if trying to remember the incident despite the obviousness of his pretending. “Oh! You mean that time when Nami found it on the galley’s couch and burned it? I think that was funny.”

“NO it WASN’T!” Sanji had yelled, both hands gripping on the younger man’s shirt and shaking him in frustration. “I warned you to ever get close to my magazines again! What the hell, you could ask Brook”—Luffy had been screwing up his face in disgust—” _or_ start buying your own shitty porn magazines!” With a heavy sigh, Sanji had let go of his captain but hadn’t seemed less agitated. “I can’t believe you opened my locker even though I told you not to!” 

“This is why I keep mine locked,” Chopper had thrown in, suddenly appearing in Jinbei’s peripheric view, and had been leaving with a basket of laundry in his arms. There was a dark smirk on his features while passing by Jinbei who couldn’t help the dumbfounded and surprised look on his face. 

Upon joining the crew, Jinbei would’ve believed many things as surprising and unlikely they might appear to outsiders but he knew better. There were many things that didn’t surprise him anymore.   
But the scenario of a widely grinning Luffy amused by the outraged Sanji who was still holding onto his torn porn magazine would ever remain hard to believe.


End file.
